Free Will Versus Fate Lightning X Noctis
by Derin936
Summary: In a World written down by the hands of the Gods,everything is pre-ordained & destined to t there are others who believe otherwise & are determined in their own free will. Which questions everyone's common believe, Who will win? Discover as those two characters find the answer to this mythical question.


Okay guys now Chapter one is officially complete, I wrote more and finished it. Sorry I kept it messy that way before because basically I stopped writing for I fell asleep last week but now you can fully enjoy it.

I would appreciate all the reviews I get and still will get soon in the future.

Hope you enjoy my twisted story of my favorite OTP Lightning X Noctis.

Will be posting chapter 2 soon. ~

Thank you. ^_^

* * *

I began walking through this endless hallway where nothing but white touches its surroundings. I can almost see the end of the hallway showing a brand huge door as my fingers traced the soft walls around me.

So strange … It feels so familiar to me to be in such a place.

Where the hell am I ?! What is this comforting place ?! I can barely hear anyone's voice or even a single breath here except mine. As I reached the endless tunnel, and set my hands on the door examining those weird inscriptions on it. I took a deep breath and opened it to reveal the wonder that lies within. It was an enormous room connected with all the other door-less rooms but on its left side of the wall you can get attracted to several huge diagonal windows emitting light to every corner of the room. From there you can spot the beautiful sky hanging there with the clouds, never giving up their ambition to travel around the world. But it didn't take my attention long enough before I spotted a large figure standing right in front of me. It was a wonderful legendary Dragon presenting itself with pride while scales of crystalline silver were glittering off his entire body showing his perfect white strong skin.

The Dragon breathed heavenly before he started staring directly into my eyes with ultimate silence.

As he came closer, my body shivered anxiously and afraid because according to him I was in a size of a small rock that can be easily crushed. Yet I wasn't afraid about the fact that he was a dragon, because it seemed to me as if I have known him my entire life.

Afterwards he backed off and took a deep breath again. Two small seperate wings came out from each side of his neck like butterfly wings and they started to vibrate in a consuming sound. While he still kept his sight on me they stopped vibrating after a while until they switched on swinging back and forth with a strong force of a wind. After applying so much pressure, I covered my face as he breathed sparkling dust blessing across my face. I covered my face quickly as possible to protect myself. The weirdest thing though is something like this usually bothers your face, but instead it smelled so refreshing. I slowly removed my arms from my face and stared at him for any other weird movements. Yet he just shacked his head and gave me a comforting look like assuring me that its ok. Not to mention this dust he just blew smells so breath taking, nothing like I have ever smelled before.

Each breath I took made me feel calm and peaceful.

Each sprinkle of dust caressed my face softly. With each touch it disappeared into thousands of tiny fallen stars.

After enjoying every sensation of it, I opened my eyes to see him lowering his head to my reach, wanting me to ride him. Pretty much in my entire life I was alone and never had such a companionship except my sister Serah of course yet this is something different. He seemed like some sort of an ally to depend my life on. It felt so exciting that I ran towards him climbed on his head and positioned myself on his neck while I grabbed his big ears very tightly. As he started rising up and preparing himself to fly right above us, there was another huge opening up in the ceiling that I never realized it up until now. He opened his wings and flew right up so fast like any other creature I have encountered. The wind blew in my hair and on my face so amazingly, like I am alive once again after all this pain I have been going through. We almost reached the end of the tall tunnel that I can almost see the bright sky and smell the wind of a new life … of a new adventure until …

_tiiiiiiiiiit ... tiiiiiiiiiiiit … tiiiiiiiiiit …_

I rose up shockingly straight up from the noise of the alarm beside my bed.

Huh?! ohhh?! I breathed heavily while my hand traced the fast movement of my chest rising up and down.

I scrubbed my eyes so hard while trying to find the alarm beside me and turn it off.

_{Where the hell is that thing ?! GOD DAMIT IT YOU JUST RUINED MY ENTIRE DREAM.}_

I finally found the button like a blind man and opened my eyes to the new light of day. It was 6 am and it was time to prepare myself for another day at work. I stretched my arms and yawned hard then I got up from bed went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and started wearing my Guardian Corp Uniform.

{ _was it really a dream?! }_

I thought to myself while I was buttoning my leather jacket. I combed my hair, out my gloves and boots on then stared myself into the mirror. I touched on each side of my face, checking up if there is still any dust effect being left over or if it really changed anything but sadly NO.

Except it revealed how much I have grown up so fast that I haven't even realized it anymore. True my parents died and there is nothing to do about it. Its is only me and Serah now. The entire responsibility has been placed on my shoulders to carry it for the rest of my life starting when I was 14 years old.

{ _Heh – Mambo- Jumbo }_ I laughed discreetly to myself. What am I babbling about?! I am 21 years old now. I am a responsible adult and take care of what is left from this family. Serah. She is the most important person in my life and she is 18 years old now. It is almost time for her to wake up for school. We will make the best out of our lives and live for our beloved parents. I can't let it all go to dust after everything they have sacrificed for us.

Besides the sun shines beautifully in my room and it's a brand new day after all.

I took my pack bag, the keys, and left my room. I slowly opened Serah's room across mine just to make sure she is okay before I leave. I went inside to see her and she was sleeping peacefully as ever.

I traced some hair locks away from her cute face and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

" _I love you."_ I whispered to her as I got up and left the room as quietly as I came in.

I went outside the house, locked the doors, and went to my favorite car. As I jumped in, I took out a car air refreshener in a shape of a silver Chocobo and placed it under the mirror in front of me as I turned on the car and started to head off to work.

I grabbed a sandwich from my pack bag from the seat next to me and took a huge bite.

{_Let's hear some news}_I told myself _{to see how the world is doing out there.}_

I turned on the radio when I stopped by a red light for a while.

" _Good Morning citizens of Kingdom Lucis. We inform you today of the following news and later on we will jump to the Weather's performance for the entire week. Last week King Regis Lucis Caelum confirmed for a successful cooperation with Fleuret royal family for a new promising future for the kingdom. They will be working together to achieve a better economy and residential place for the king and his people. Rumors have already been spread that perhaps the youngest only son of King Regis prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and the astonishing daughter of the Fleuret family will be getting engaged soon. But sadly the police department have informed that the prince has been gone missing for a week and hasn't been found nor returned yet. It was confirmed that his absence occurred right after the successful meeting between the two royal families … "_

''_Huh such a typical thing from a prince … the girl probably freaked him out so he ran away like a pussy.''_

I said laughingly with a chewing mouth.

'' Now that's just mean from someone like you.'' said a strange man who appeared suddenly in my car sitting next to me.

He had disorganized black hair, wearing black cloth all over and covering his face with a hoodie.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY CAR?!"_

I said furiously as soon as I swallowed the bite I was chewing. {_Where the hell did he come from ?!, I didn't even hear the car's door opening.}_

"_Now don't freak out ok …'' _said the man as hemoved his hands up and down slowly, trying to calm me down.

"_Yeaah right as if I can calm down with someone like you.''_

I replied with a punch in his face.

''_OOOOWWWW … you stole my statement that's not fair … damn your strong." _he said while covering up his left cheek because of the pain.

''_OUT OF MY CAR NOW .. YOU MORON." _I yelled pushing him out of the door with my boots.

"_OK … OK …fine only if you do something for me."_ he said to me as he gave me that big eye thing look. He had blue crystalline eyes. now that's something you don't see every once in a while.

"_And why would I help a weird helpless emo guy like you ? ''_

I asked while folding my hands above my chest and giving a playful look. Though I have to admit the way he looked was attractive. I love messy looks for some reason.

He got annoyed and removed his hoodie to reveal even more messed up locks of his hair. It seemed he hasn't showered for a long time.

"_Listen if you help me … WAIT WHAT ? ?_'' he said while he checked his cloth then checked his looks in front mirror of the car.

"_HEY I DON"T LOOK EMO OKAY … I SWEAR I DON'T WORSHIP THE DEVILS OR SOME SORT OF THAT CRAP."_

he said furiously looking at me with a grumpy face.

"_Then how can you explain the way you look ?" _I said while pointing at the men on other side of the street who are looking for him basically.

He looked on the other side, freaked out and put his weird hoodie back on. It covered him really well for that matter.

He turned back to me again and said "_You find that funny don't chya ..?!" _while I started to giggle in a low voice.

''_Thats not funny. Please just help me this once and I won't bother you again. Please drive and FAST." _he said with a desperate tone.

"_And what benefit will I get from helping you?!"_ I replayed playfully back. Because obviously I won't help him until I get something in return.

"_A date with me." _he said proudly with a smirking look as I went all red and shy.

"_You're not the only with a smart butt in here. I know you were checking me out."_ he said as he came closer to my face being only inches away. I tried backing off but I just hit the door on my back with no more space to back off. I felt so weak all of the sudden that I refused to lose to such a playboy.

I raised my head and looked back and this time with no red cheeks. I faced him with a serious look of mine as I replayed

"_No-o-o-o-o …mmmmmmmmm" _with warm lips placed on mine. As soon as he removed those dirty lips I grabbed the sides of his jacket and pushed him to his seat's door in a position where I was above him and he was under the window.

Luckily as ever, a police officer showed up knocking on the window since I was the only car who hasn't moved yet after the traffic lights turned green. He came closer to observe the situation inside the car and turned red. I was confused that he would recognize that I am fighting with someone but apparently someone pulled the zipper from my purple pullover to reveal my chest. I looked down to see the emo guy underneath looking at me in a dirty way while swinging the keys of my car around his left finger and giving me that smirking look trying to let me give in for his offer to help him. The police officer tried to knock again with his hand on his face. I pressed the button and let the window slide down open.

"_Uhh Miss ... is everything alright?'' _he said while trying to take a peak between his fingers.

I tried to get up but he had a tight grip on my arms that I couldn't move a single muscle. Not to mention that the car is so small I could barely move free. AHH what an embarrassing situation_. _I am gonna make you pay for what you have done just mark my words_._

"_No-o … No-o… everything is alright Sir. I Am just having a small technical problem._ " I replayed nervously to the officer while the emo guy was smirking me with those attractive black thin eyebrows of his and the keys in his mouth.

"_That's okay Miss … Situations like that are understandable. But would you care do it somewhere else please Miss, because you're blocking the traffic. And another thing too Miss, You wouldn't have possibly seen a strange hooded man running away would you ?''_

"_I might have seen one. Why what's his story?" _I said while paying him back that smirking look of his as he played with an angry look. He tried to escape underneath me that I had to punch him on his stomach to keep him under my arrest.

"_Well you see Miss, he is a thief, and he has been stealing some food and money from local stores. He is a very dangerous man Miss, I recommend you to be careful around him for he is armed. If you have seen one please let us know right away." _he said trying to look in the other direction rather than my sexy chest. I must say my boobs have grown really well. Well I can't say that am not an attractive woman.

"_Well officer I have seen one very near by .. He is right und-er …. ouch_."I got interrupted as he pressed his knee against my butt and pulled my private area tightly to his.

"_DAMN IT CURSE YOU …" _I said out loud.

"_What did you say Miss ? ''_ asked the officer when he pulled me down so the officer wouldn't hear us.

"_If you dare say anything … YOU ARE DEAD." _he warned me quietly with the keys in his mouth.

"_I will only help you if you do what I say. MY RULES."_

I grabbed his dick as I whispered back seductively. He jumped back, moaned at my touch and released the keys from his mouth finally so I can grab them with my other hand. It seemed that he was already begging for it for I wasn't the only one checking someone out. No wonder he asked me out.

"_Nothing Officer I just said He is right there. He ran through that park. After that I wasn't able spot him anywhere else._" I said while still grabbing his wet area just in case he tries to run away again. He seemed to enjoy it to the fact that it was the only way so he wouldn't get caught. You bastard. You seize every opportunity you can get along the way.

"_Thank you for your cooperation Miss. Wish you a go-oo-od day Miss and enjoy uhm-uhm your time."_ replayed the officer happily and ran away along with the other officers into the Gampra Whitewood Park.

I went back to my usual seat as I ran the keys back into the engine again. As for him, he tried to recover after being awfully wet done there. I saw the time and I was 15 minutes late for work so I grabbed the handle and drove across the street as far as possible.

"_Damn you're good. I have to admit that you won't be the only one enjoying the date."_ he said after a while of silence being held up for too long. He put his arm on the side of the window and set his eyes on me.

"_Don't get too cocky. Besides, I won't date a poor guy who can't even take me to dinner." _I said to him with a disgusted look.

"_Hey don't get the wrong idea young lady. The one the officer was talking about wasn't me. They have mistaken me for somebody else." _he replayed back to me with a satisfying smile.

"_Besides I don't think a thief would look that dashing to you. Wouldn't it?"_ he said proudly with folded arms on his chest.

"_What do you mean?! Then why are they following you?"_

I asked surprisingly while trying to keep an eye to the road and try not let a speed camera capture me.

"_Oh you already know why. You have already insulted me from the moment I came into your car." _he said smoothly with hands above his shoulders locking them around his neck while taking a deep breath to relax.

"_Whaat? You're the prince who ran away ."_ I freaked out until I stopped the car suddenly and made him hit his head hard on the front window.

"_OWWW … you drive insane woman. You need to control your nerves."_ he said while glancing at me observing the heat of anger rising up.

"_You think this is funny don't you? you ASSHOLE!" _I relayed back with strong fists clutched up together ready for another kick in the butt.

"_You should treat me with respect lady, I am THE PRINCE. SO stop insulting me." _he said once again and returned back to his smooth position of sitting and putting his boots on the front on the car's window.

"_As if I give a crap whether you are a prince or not, YOU FOOL. YOU ARE FINISHED!_" I screamed, jumped on him and punched him with multiple strikes on his face till I was satisfied. I got back to my seat calmly and continued driving to work.

"_Huh. A prince you say. Well don't forget your highness you have just insulted one of your people who have a high rank for being a determined soldier for your country."_

I spoke with so much confidence in myself. I never really cared what position the person was in. But whoever disrespected me or insulted me gets big troubles from me. I guess that's the way I grew up. That's the only to keep myself protected. It was the only way ...

I tried to forget about it and not to think of my weaknesses ever again. I shouldn't let my emotions go deeper or they will ruin me from the one thing am protecting of.

Damn it. I drove forward trying to grab another Sandwich from my bag pack. Shit I can't reach it, that idiot threw it to the back seat after showing up all of the sudden in here. Which makes me question what sort of abilities he has, because I swear I would have heard him coming into the car by opening that noisy door. Yet he surprised me with his sudden appearance. I hope he won't do anything else, because i don't have time for his shit right now. I got more important things to do.

AHH FINALLY, I reached it and grabbed my favorite home made Sandwich salami with mayonnaise, cheese, and salad. Heavy on the stomach but tasty and rather nourishing to start a new day at work.

Woow he seems rather quite still, until now not saying a word nor interrupting my driving. Thank God i can drive in peace now.

"_Sooo ..._" he spoke again. Huh why won't you shut up for God's sake.

"_What's your story Soldier_ ?!" He said looking halfway from the side of his eyes.

"_Too boring for you to even pay attention to it_." I said after biting another delicious bite.

"_Are you married ?!_"

"_No, too early."_

"_Are you a divorced Woman ?!_"

"_No .. too overrated._"

"_Are youuuu ... broken hearted over some Jerk who didn't kiss your ass ?_!"

"_No. Rather too much wasted time to mourn over someone like that._" I replayed back while staying calm. One thing for sure he annoys me and likes to tease me to get something in return. What a douche bag for a prince like him. How did he even get to be the prince with such an attitude ?! Fuck that. I never really liked royal people for their fake high and pride shoulders over something they are not even really are from the inside. They are all spoiled, living in enchanting castles, and celebrating over some crap called economy. Their lives are pointless and have no meaning to what so ever to the outside world. People are dying everyday from countless reasons and they are partying with silver glasses. Which gives me even more reasons to hate him.

"_Do you at least have a name Miss Sexy scenery ?!_" he said while looking at my chest with half eyes open and a wide smile to irritate me once again all the way.

"_You won't be needing it._ " I replayed back by not even giving him one small glance of attention.

"_And why would you think that ?! What am I supposed to call you when go out to our little date huh?! A huge shot of burning Vodka ?!_" he said while I shacked my head in disagreement and raised the radio's volume up to hear nothing but the news. They kept on talking about the idiotic figure of royalty who ran away and is currently sitting right there beside me. What a twisted interesting situation.

"_Do you actually like to hear this bullshit ?! Its nothing but a bunch of lovely words written down and told publicly to the people to entertain them and keep the reporters silent for a while._" he said angrily and changed the channel to some Music.

"_I thought ..._" I said when he interrupted me by completing my statement "_You thought am such a lazy ass who sits on some glorious chair not giving a fuck to what happens to him nor around him and keeps up partying all night. Am I right ?!_" looking at me with angry eyes then turning his face to the window and went completely blank as if I wasn't here anymore. It seemed to me that he wasn't the way I expected him to be but I can't be fooled either for who knows, perhaps he is trying to impress me. Yet an impression that turns someone completely grumpy and not saying a single word afterwords for the past few minutes means something serious is going on here. Maybe I went to far, so I suggested to cut off the silence the way he did hoping to get him back to reality.

" _So ..._ " I started saying expecting for it to work.

"_My opinion about this is the reason I ran away Okay. I ran away because I got sick of it all. I know what I did was a mistake and am sorry that I violated into your car like that. But you were my only escape from those fake officers. My only hope to leave this all behind me and never wanting to return back ever again._" He said while still looking outside not glancing even once back at me. For some reason I felt touchy about this. I didn't mean to hurt him but still he is a stranger I can't even trust yet.

"_Okaaaaay ... I might have pressed the wrong button here._" I said trying to keep the conversation fluent as possible yet still again Silence roomed the atmosphere.

"_Listen ... Ok I don't usually do this but ... I will help you in any way I can. Just stop being awful and ruining your good looks on being back to a sad helpless emo guy._" I said while slightly yanking his jacket off his shoulder.

"_Someone just can't resist me. I can't wait to see the rest from that beautiful view of yours Lightning._"

he said looking at me with that dirty look again. Finally he is back to the way he was for I don't like to see people in pain or sadness because it reminds me of my own.

"_Wait a sec. How did you know my name?!_" I asked furiously that I had to turn to his face and look at him in disbelieve.

He came closer to my face and said with a sexy tone voice "_Don't you get cuter when you look surprised ?! ahh ... You are so easy to read sweetheart._" and he pulled out the name tag attached to my pack bag from the seat behind us.

"_AHHHHH_" I turned back my eyes to the road and said it while breathing angrily out loud. How come am so stupid not to think about it. I am fooling myself now with this guy. Unbelievable. I turned my sight to him for a few seconds to see him smiling confidently.

"_What are you smiling about ?!_" I told him with grip tight hands on the wheel.

"_Oh nothing. Let's just say you will have the best date of your life._" he answered and blew a kiss to me in an Italian way. I decided to enjoy this while it lasts and take it smoothly. Besides I have never been asked to a date before so it will be a new adventure added to my routine life. First let me get to my work and come up with a good excuse for my boss before I get into more troubles.

_~End of chapter one~_


End file.
